The present invention concerns a micro-relay consisting of a magnetic coil system, a contact carrier body with contacts arranged therein, a permanent magnet for the magnetic yoke and a rotor which can be tilted about its central axis between two positions and a switching spring system.
A multiplicity of relays with wound coils are known. EP, A1 0 373 109 for example discloses circuit board relays where a wound coil by way of a permanent magnet causes, by way of an induced magnetic flux, a rotor to perform a tilt movement whereby switching contact springs are activated. The disadvantage here, however, remains the lower limit of the resulting construction height due in particular to the space required for the wound coil, which restricts the applicability of such relays. Also the relatively high manufacturing costs of the wound coil and the complexity have proven disadvantageous.
The task of the invention is to provide a micro-relay of the type described initially which has a minimum construction height, contains only a few components and can be produced at low cost in automated production.
According to the invention this task is solved in that the magnetic coil system is formed as a flat coil system in the form of a microstructure produced on a flux plate and comprises at least one micro-flat coil. Advantageous and further developed embodiments of the object of the invention are the subject of the dependent claims.
The flat coil system preferably has two individually arranged micro-flat coils.